


Easy Pickings

by whiskysour (whiskygalore)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Sub Dean, Supernatural Kink Meme, Undisclosed Age, Watersports, balls, teenage dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskysour
Summary: Cain knew the second he set eyes on the boy he’d found the perfect toy. Big green eyes, delicate porcelain skin, plush lips and a bone structure that girls would kill for. The kid was almost too pretty to be real.
Relationships: Cain/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Easy Pickings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme underage filthy short-fill prompt. So, this is exactly that, although Dean’s age isn’t specified. Good old fashioned going-to-hell filth. Read the tags. Enter with caution.

Cain knew the second he set eyes on the boy he’d found the perfect toy. Big green eyes, delicate porcelain skin, plush lips and a bone structure that girls would kill for. The kid was almost too pretty to be real. 

Unfortunately, that first time when Cain had spotted him, Crowley was turning him away from the club. 

“Fake ID,” Crowley had spit at Cain when he’d questioned him. “That kid wasn’t a day over 17, I’d stake my reputation on it.”

Cain had merely nodded. “I’m sure you’re right. But it’s my reputation and my club that’s on the line, and I’m telling you to let him in next time. And alert me as soon as he appears.”

Cain hadn’t doubted for one minute that the boy would be back. The young and curious were far too predictable.

Two weeks later Dean Winchester had returned. By the end of the night Cain had him on his knees. By the end of the month he had him in his home. 

The boy, because with his colt-limbs and wide eyes, he was certainly no grown man, had been living hand to mouth, squatting in an abandoned building ever since his family, after discovering he was gay, had thrown him out. He’d been easy pickings... for someone like Cain.

Tonight when Cain arrives home, Dean is asleep, curled up on the soft rug in front of the fireplace. His pale skin radiant in the glow from the dwindling flames. 

“Dean,” Cain says, and that’s all the prompting the boy needs to wake. He allows himself a stretch, showing off the soft planes of his body and the golden spark of the jewellery that adorns it; the rings through his nipples and the cage tight around his dick. When he rolls over and crawls to Cain’s feet, the jewelled plug in his ass glints seductively. It’s already holding in two loads of Cain’s come from earlier in the day. 

“My pretty toy,” Cain says. “Open your mouth. I need to use you.”

Dean opens his mouth willingly, tongue out and head tilted a fraction back, just the way Cain has taught him. Half-hard already, it’s a relief for Cain to free his dick from his pants. He takes a few moments to gain some measure of control before he manages to relieve himself. Dean swallows his hot stream of piss without a noise of complaint, doesn’t let a single drop spill, sucks Cain’s cock clean without being asked when he’s done and then licks his lips and stares up at Cain adoringly. 

Cain has never owned anything more lovely. 

“You want more than my piss, Dean?” He asks.

Dean is allowed to talk when asked a direct question. “Yes, Sir, please.”

Such a polite boy. 

“I’m afraid I have some paperwork to do,” Cain says, brushing his thumb across the faint freckles over Dean’s nose before tracing the wet line of Dean’s mouth. He feeds one then two fingers past Dean’s lips, fucks them in and out of his greedy boy’s mouth as he talks. “But seeing as how you’ve been a good toy today, I think perhaps I’ll let you warm my balls as I work. Would you like that?” Cain withdraws his fingers from the boy’s mouth and allows him to reply.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Dean smiles beatifically up at him. 

Once Cain is comfortably seated on his sofa, a glass of whisky in one hand and the club’s financial report in the other, Dean settles silently between his thighs, hands clasped behind his back. Pierced little nipples pushed forward, a temptation Cain won’t be able to resist for long. If he’d thought about it before he sat down he would have snapped the heavy gold chain onto the piercings and connected it to his toy’s cock cage. Added a little extra interest to the game. A little more pain. A little more pleasure.

“Make me hard and I’ll make you cry,” Cain says casually as Dean opens his mouth wide and tries to take in both of Cain’s fat balls. An almost impossible task for anyone, but Dean’s a determined and well trained boy. By the time his cheeks are bulging full, saliva dripping down his chin and tears welling in his eyes, Cain’s dick is already halfway hard. They both know it’s going to be thick, heavy and slapping against Dean’s face before the last of Cain’s whisky is drained.   
  
Cain eyes the paddles, whips and canes on his wall. Thinks about the cut ginger in his fridge. The new ball stretcher he’s been waiting to try. 

It’s just as well they both enjoy the many ways Cain has of making Dean cry.


End file.
